Heretofore, many different types of closures have been provided for containers. Some closures have been reusable to reclose containers, while many closures are not reusable. Examples of the former would be screw threaded lids and press-on lids, while examples of the latter would be pull tabs for easy-open beverage containers, metal can ends which are mechanically severed from the can body and full-opening metal ends which are detached from the container body.